Duplice
by Feunarose
Summary: Les jours défilent douloureusement et Luffy n'arrive toujours pas à oublier Ace. Law, lui, observe et se sent impuissant.


_Cela n'arrivait que quelques fois, et pourtant._

Ce jour-là, durant la nuit, Luffy repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé. Il se leva, paniqué et tenta du mieux qu'il le pouvait de retenir ses larmes. Petit à petit, il quitta le dortoir des garçons en faisant bien attention à ne réveiller personne. Ses pieds nus firent légèrement craquer le sol lorsqu'il arriva sur le pont du Sunny, et il grimaça.

Luffy s'accouda sur le bastingage et soupira. Les étoiles dans le ciel lui parurent lointaines et il se surprit à sourire malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait.

En fixant la mer, il se souvint du sol qui devenait érubescent sous _lui_ au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Son sourire se perdit dans les vagues et ses larmes trouvèrent refuge le long de ses joues. _Il avait pourtant cru ne jamais le perdre._

Maintenant, il se retrouvait inéluctablement seul. Au début, Luffy pensait que ses camarades réussiraient à combler le vide qui s'était formé dans son cœur après la perte de son aîné. Finalement, il avait compris qu'il s'était forcément voilé la face, par peur d'affronter son ombre omniprésente. _Reviens, s'il te plait_, s'entendit-il murmurer avant de serrer les dents amèrement.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide et il n'entendit pas les bruits de pas à côté de lui. À présent, il était hanté par le sourire de son frère, décédé. La sensation de sa peau brûlante lui manquait. Luffy le savait ; bientôt, il oublierait son visage et tenterait de s'en souvenir, en vain. L'esprit de son égal disparaîtrait, définitivement.

\- Mugiwara-ya, ça ne va pas ?

Luffy sursauta même s'il ne voulut pas le montrer.

_Il avait complètement oublié que Trafalgar Law se trouvait sur son bateau depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Punk Hazard._

Le jeune homme, seulement éclairé par la lune ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de lui sourire, comme à son habitude. Il l'avait sûrement réveillé par mégarde, car ses cernes étaient encore plus présents qu'avant. Pour une fois, le capitaine des Heart ne portait pas son sabre et avait enfilé un simple pyjama noir.

\- Mugiwara-ya ? Tenta-t-il une seconde fois alors que le capitaine au chapeau de paille continuait de le détailler. Est-ce que tu dors ?

_C'était une bonne question. Était-il en train de rêver en ce moment ? Luffy ne pouvait point ouvrir la bouche. Tout cela le forcerait à sombrer. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais pleurer après la mort de son frère. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il tout simplement pas à oublier ? Peut-être était-il encore trop faible ?_

_\- _Tra-o, réussit-il à souffler alors qu'il détournait le regard, gêné. J'aimerais être seul.

_Non, il ne voulait pas_, pensa-t-il alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans les paumes de ses mains. Il ne voulait plus être abandonné.

\- Mugiwara-ya, si quelque chose ne va pas tu peux m'en parler, chuchota Law en s'asseyant près de lui. Si c'est à propos de notre alliance...

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose. Tu n'as rien avoir là-dedans, déclara Luffy d'une voix hostile.

_Il ne se reconnaissait plus. Pourquoi lui avait-il parlé ainsi ? _Luffy écarquilla les yeux tandis que son nez se plissa. Si Law ne l'avait pas rattrapé, il serait tombé violemment sur le sol. En relevant la tête, le capitaine au chapeau de paille croisa le regard morose de son nouvel allié. Il se perdit profondément dans celui-ci et sentit la main tatouée de Trafalgar dans sa chevelure foncée.

\- Tra-o ? Murmura Luffy, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ?

\- Ne dis rien, s'il te plaît, marmonna-t-il en se collant au jeune homme.

Luffy fut étouffé par l'étreinte du plus vieux et n'arriva plus à se retenir. _Pendant un instant, il crut revenir deux ans en arrière, dans les bras de son frère. Il se sentit transporté par un sentiment qu'il ne reconnut pas et se laissa bercer par l'odeur de shampoing que portait Law._

Luffy pleura longtemps. Il ne sut pas compter le temps qu'il passa dans les bras de son allié. Indirectement, il souhaitait ne plus jamais bouger. Ici, le jeune homme se sentait bien. Il ne pensait plus à son frère. La seule chose qui comptait à présent étaient les bras musclés de Trafalgar autour de lui.

Le capitaine au chapeau de paille se releva légèrement en sanglotant lorsqu'il sentit Law bouger. Ce dernier avait tourné la tête vers la mer et la fixait d'un air abattu. Luffy se sentit tout à coup gêné de leur proximité. _Il était pathétique. C'était lui qui remontait le moral aux autres, habituellement. Heureusement que ces crises n'arrivaient que rarement. Il n'aurait pas supporté de se trouver en position de faiblesse encore une fois._

_\- _Moi aussi, j'ai souffert, avoua finalement Law, brisant le silence oppressant de la nuit.

_C'était tout._ Luffy comprit que le capitaine des Heart ne dirait rien de plus, par peur de remuer ses pires cauchemars et souvenirs. Finalement, leurs regards se croisèrent et Law esquissa un léger mouvement de tête, comme pour lui demander si sa peine était passée. Les yeux brillants, Luffy lui offrit un grand sourire et le tatoué sentit son corps battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela ? _Se demanda-t-il intérieurement alors que son allié se relevait d'un bond.

Luffy lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever mais tout ce que Law trouva à faire en ce moment fut de rester paralysé. _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? _Le capitaine au chapeau de paille pencha la tête, intrigué par le comportement de Law puis fut figé, lorsque ce dernier s'élança désespérément vers ses lèvres.

Sanji, qui venait de se lever, fut surpris de tomber sur la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Il passa une main lasse dans sa chevelure blonde et plissa légèrement les yeux. Il bailla, fit demi-tour et se convainquit que cela n'était qu'une hallucination provoquée par la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

_Derrière lui, les deux capitaines restèrent enlacés._

_Cela n'était jamais arrivé, mais pourtant, Luffy sentait que cela se reproduirait souvent. _


End file.
